Counting on Family
by RedHal
Summary: Alvin gets sick with an incurable disease. Full summary inside.  Based on AlvinFan07's story "Something to Live For."  Used with Permission
1. The Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks nor related characters. The only one I own in this story is Doctor Flemming.

Summary: I got the idea from AlvinFan07's story "Something to Live For." However, instead of Brittany getting sick, it's Alvin. Anyways, Alvin gets sick with an incurable disease. All the Sevilles are at the hospital to support him…except for Simon. Just what is Simon up to and does it pertain to Alvin's disease? And if so, will he be in time?

Note: This focuses more on the brotherly relationship between Alvin and Simon rather than the romantic one between Alvin and Brittany though it IS mentioned. Also, this is based on the 1990's cartoon, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes are teens.

_**Counting on Family**_

**Chapter 1: The Illness**

"ALVIN!"

Theodore who was in the kitchen, and Simon who was in the basement both sighed as they emerged from their sanctuaries to find Dave sitting on the floor, papers flying everywhere, and a skateboard was crashing against the stairs.

"Yeah Dave?" Alvin asked innocently from the top of the stairs

"What have I told you about leaving wheeled-objects laying around the house?" Dave asked scoldingly

Simon signaled for Theodore to just ignore this. It had taken a few years, but the two younger chipmunks had figured that if they keep clear whenever Alvin was doing something wrong whether it was ignoring Dave or a money-making scheme, there was a less likely chance of THEM getting into trouble

"You know Dave," Alvin tried "If I had a car, I wouldn't be able to fit it into the house"

"Alvin. You're 13. we'll talk cars in 3 years" Dave said. "Now, I'm late for a meeting. TRY to stay out of trouble"

"Fine" Alvin sighed

Dave left the house

"Thanks for backing me up you guys!" Alvin called to his brothers sarcastically as they came back from their sanctuaries

"Any time Alvin" they joked right back

"You know…it's getting to where I'm wondering if I can count on you two anymore"

"Depends on the thing you want to count on us to do" Simon said

"Yeah" Theodore added. "Lately you haven't given us a reason"

"Well, can I count on you two to be at the recording studio tomorrow?" Alvin asked

"Of course" Simon confirmed

0000

The next day,

"_Come on, come on, _

_Get out, get out,_

_Let's go won't you follow…"_

Suddenly, Alvin started coughing deeply.

"Cut!" Dave called seeing his eldest collapse to his knees being supported by his brothers

"Alvin? What's wrong?" Theodore asked starting to freak out as Alvin didn't show any signs of stopping

"We should get him to the hospital" Simon suggested

"Good idea Simon" Dave said

The two younger Chipmunks swung their brother's arms around their shoulders.

A few hours later,

The three Sevilles were waiting in the waiting room with the Chipettes and Miss. Miller. Suddenly, a male doctor appeared not looking happy

"How is he Doc?" Dave asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Seville" Doctor Flemming. "But your son has a rare disease. There's no cure"

"What's going to happen to Alvin?" Theodore asked clutching Eleanor's hands

"Truthfully…at some point in the next two weeks…he'll die"

The girls gasped in horror and Theodore choked on a sob.

"Can we see him?" Dave asked

"Yeah" Doctor Flemming said with a sad smile

The two families started to head towards the room, but only one stood still

"Simon?" Jeanette asked her stunned boyfriend

"I'm coming" Simon said snapping out of his shock

The Sevilles and Millers walked into the hospital room to see Alvin looking like he was in severe pain.

"Oh Alvin!" Brittany started sobbing

Simon ran out of the room

"Simon!" Theodore called out to his other brother as he followed him. However, as Simon was in better shape, he was faster. "Simon wait up!"

Simon froze and turned to see his younger brother trying to catch up to him

"Simon. I'm scared." Theodore confessed

"Me too" Simon admitted though he had already made up his mind. "Look. I'm going to need to do a few things. I don't want to say what so that people won't try to stop me. But I need you to cover for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"There's one more thing I'm going to need someone to do" Simon told his little brother. "I'm not sure if this has crossed anyone's mind yet, but…someone needs to tell Mom about Alvin"

"I'll bring it up with Dave" Theodore said.

"Thanks Theodore. I owe you one" Simon said before running out of the hospital and Theodore went back to Alvin's room.

"Where'd Simon go?" Dave asked Theodore

"He…went to go do a few things. Didn't say what though. Oh. And he said that we should also tell Mom about this"

"You're right" Dave sighed

"I'll go tell" Eleanor volunteered seeing how Brittany wasn't going to leave Alvin's side anytime soon

"Thanks Eleanor" Theodore said

TBC


	2. Up to Something

**Chapter 2: Up to Something**

The next evening,

Jeanette, not having seen Simon all day at the hospital, went to the Seville home and found her boyfriend in his lab taking notes from a book

"Simon?" she asked stunned to find him in his lab studying when his brother was dying

"Jeanette! Good. You're here" he said ripping out a page from his notebook "Now I won't have to stop what I'm doing to deliver this to Dave"

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm…uh…doing research on the disease Alvin has." Simon said telling half the truth as he handed her the paper. "These are the symptoms to look for when it's getting near his time. I didn't bother with the ones he already had.

She took it and sure enough, saw a list of symptoms

_Raspy voice_

_Double vision_

_Sharp pains_

_Difficulty breathing_

_Erratic heartbeat_

_Dizziness (will feel like room is spinning)_

"Are you going to go visit him soon?" she asked

"I will" he promised like he wanted to add something, but didn't dare. "But…come get me if his dizziness hits"

She hugged him sympathetically before leaving with the list. As soon as she left the Seville home, he locked his lab door so nobody could bother him

A few minutes later,

Jeanette walked into the hospital to find Dave sitting by Alvin's bed and Brittany was sound asleep in an armchair in the corner

"Dave?"

"Yes Jeanette?"

"Simon sent this with me" she explained. "It's a list of what to look for before Alvin… you know"

"Thanks Jeanette" Dave said "Did he say what he was doing?"

"Just research on the disease." She said having a suspicion of what he was doing but figured he was keeping quiet for a reason so she was going to keep quiet too

Just then, the door opened to reveal Theodore, Eleanor, and Vinny.

"How's Alvin doing?" Vinny asked

"Not too good" Dave answered sadly as he allowed his boys' mother to take his seat

She took the seat and gently caressed Alvin's face with tears forming in her eyes

"It started with a cough, didn't it?" she asked

"yeah." Dave said stunned how she knew that

"How'd you know Mom?" Theodore asked

She bit her lower lip as if thinking about it hurt.

"Y-Your…" she started before covering her mouth as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Dave suddenly realized what she was trying to say.

"The boys' biological father died of this, didn't he?" he asked gently

She nodded

"He didn't even know I was pregnant" she added sadly

Eleanor gave Theodore a sympathetic look as tears threatened to fall at the knowledge of what had become of his biological father.

Suddenly, Alvin stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mom?" he whispered in a raspy voice

Jeanette took the list from Dave and put a check next to the first symptom.

"Try to relax Honey" she whispered

Alvin looked around and saw his girlfriend sleeping in the corner with Miss. Miller keeping watch over her, Theodore and Eleanor standing by the door, Jeanette and Dave standing next to Vinny…

Someone was missing

"Where's Simon?" Alvin asked

"Good question" Vinny said looking around noticing she was missing a kid

"Simon's doing research on the disease. He'll come as soon as he finishes" Jeanette explained

Alvin closed his eyes not surprised. Leave it to Simon to do science when a beloved family member was dying

TBC


	3. The Cure?

A/N: Before I get going with this chapter, it has been pointed out to me that there are a few lines in my story that are shared with Madeline2007 and Munk19's story "A Broken Voice: The Alvin Seville Story." Let me assure you that this is nothing but mere coincidence as this was one of those stories that has been stuck on my Flashdrive for over a year and I'm just NOW getting around to posting it. AlvinFan 07's story is what I had been thinking of when I wrote this. Madeline2007, Munk19, and I just happen to think that the two similar quotes fit into our stories the best.

And if I might say so, the story mentioned above is pretty good and I highly suggest that it's read.

**Chapter 3: The Cure?**

A week later,

The symptoms were getting worse and Brittany, Dave, and Vinny were taking shift of watching over Alvin. Jeanette had tried to coax Simon out of his lab, but he had locked it and had taken away all the hidden keys.

"SIMON!" she called one day. "Alvin's heartbeat went erratic! Just so you know!"

She then headed back to the hospital. Theodore smiled with hope when he saw her, but when she shook her head sadly, the smile on his face vanished.

"What is he DOING?" Eleanor asked impatiently "His mother's in town, his brother is dying, and he's locked himself in his lab! What is so damned more important than family to him?"

"Eleanor!" Theodore and Jeanette exclaimed stunned to hear Eleanor swear.

0000

A few hours later,

The group was in the room trying not to bring up the topic of Simon not being there around Alvin.

"Sevilles?" Doctor Flemming asked as he peeked in with a smile

"Yes?" Dave asked as everyone turned to him

"I have some great news and some good news" Doctor Flemming announced. "The great news is that a cure has been found for what Alvin has. The good news is that it has a 90% chance of working"

"Really?" everyone asked excitedly.

"Alvin? Up for being the first one to survive this disease?"

"You bet" Alvin said all for another reason to be famous. The fact that he'll survive this didn't sound half bad either

"Great. I'll be in to give it to you in just a few minutes"

Half an hour later,

Everyone was out of the room resting in the waiting area after a quick hospital lunch as Alvin had been given the medicine. Suddenly, Alvin stirred as his heart rate went back to normal. He looked around to see that the room was emptied by all but Brittany who was reading a fashion magazine.

Just then, the door opened. Alvin turned to see who it was

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin screamed causing the person who entered to jump and Brittany to fall out of her chair

"What's the matter Alvin?" Simon asked having entered the hallway to the unit where Alvin was before the others had returned to the waiting room.

"Oh Simon" Alvin sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were a zombie"

It was true. Simon looked like he had gotten little to no sleep this past week and was much thinner. Plus the stains on his shirt weren't helping.

"You don't look like a million bucks yourself" Simon retorted before gently asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Alvin said.

"And where were you all week?" Brittany questioned

"I had some stuff to do" Simon said.

The door opened and the Sevilles, Millers, and Vinny came running in

"Alvin. What's wrong?" Dave asked before seeing the state Simon was in. "That's it Alvin. Nno more monster movies. Simon? Where were you all week?"

"It's nothing okay" Simon said "I just didn't want to watch my brother die while I sat on the sidelines"

Jeanette smiled knowing he was telling the truth, but making it sound like he didn't do anything when the opposite was the truth. However, she had seen him talk to the technicians and hand them a vial of some concoction and then showed them a formula only to have Alvin's doctor come in fifteen minutes later with the good news.

"You look so tired, Simon" Vinny mused as she looked her middle son over

"I'm fine Mom" Simon told her as he hugged her

"Hey Alvin" Doctor Flemming said as he came in. "I hear your voice is better"

"How come you didn't come running when Alvin screamed?" Theodore asked

"Because I saw Simon earlier and I've heard of Alvin's obsession with Monster Movies" Doctor Flemming explained

"That WAS a good one" Theodore had to admit to Simon

"C'mon Alvin" Doctor Flemming said. "Let's get you to the examination room and check to see if there are any side effects"

"Can Brittany come?" Alvin asked

"Sure"

TBC


	4. The Results

A/N: Made a mistake in the A/N from the last chapter. The author was Madeline 2011, not Madeline 2007

**Chapter Four: The Result**

A few minutes later,

"Well Alvin" Doctor Flemming announced. "You're going to live"

"ALRIGHT!" Brittany cheered

"I can't thank you enough. You found that cure in time" Alvin sighed with relief

"I didn't find it" Doctor Flemming said

"You didn't?" the two lead singers repeated

"Nope. Why don't you talk to the people in the lab?" Doctor Flemming suggested

"Can we do it now?" Alvin asked

"Just get Brittany to help you walk" Doctor Flemming said

The two went down to the lab

"Excuse me!" Brittany said to the three lab techs.

They turned.

"Seems like the formula worked" a blond woman mused

"Yeah" Alvin said. "I can't thank you guys enough for finding it."

"How'd you do it?" Brittany asked

The technicians looked at each other

"We didn't" a black male said

"You didn't?" the teens repeated again

"Nope" the white redheaded woman said. "This morning, a teenage boy came in with a notebook and a sample batch and told us that he found a cure."

"Poor thing" the blond female added. "Didn't get a wink of sleep all week being too focused on the project. Probably no food too"

"If he doesn't get some rest soon, HE'S going to be in here next." The black male stated. "Luckily, it's not too severe yet"

"Wow" Alvin mused at how someone could be so devoted to not eat or sleep for a week. And just for him.

Must have been one dedicated fan he could count on.

"What was his name?" Brittany asked

"Simon Seville" they chorused

The two teens' mouths dropped as they looked at each other. They had been giving Simon a hard time behind his back about not being there for Alvin when in reality he had been working relentlessly to find the cure

The two ran as fast as Alvin's legs could take him back to the room where they found everyone talking

"He's going to live" Brittany announced

"Alright!" everyone cheered as Vinny hugged Alvin

"Yeah" Alvin agreed looking around the room for a certain chipmunk. He saw Simon standing in the corner looking ready to collapse on his feet.

Alvin pulled out of the hug with his mother and walked briskly up to Simon and hugged his brother.

"Thanks Simon" Alvin whispered

Figuring the technicians told Alvin, Simon returned the hug

"Like I said," Simon told Alvin. "I wasn't going to watch on the sidelines while my brother was dying"

"But why didn't you say anything?" Alvin added even quieter.

"Because if it went wrong, I didn't need anyone else blaming me" Simon whispered

"That can never happen" Alvin stated glad he could count on his brother no matter their fights. Even if they didn't act like they could be counted on.

Everyone turned to Brittany hoping she had an explanation

"Simon was the one who found the cure" Brittany explained

"I KNEW it" Jeanette muttered to herself

"Something about a week of no sleep whatsoever" Brittany added

"No wonder he looks dead on his feet" Eleanor mused as the two brothers pulled out of their hug

"Simon." Theodore said as he walked up to his brother and hugged him. "You should get some rest"

"The doctor DID say you should get some or else you'll be in here next" Brittany said.

"Not until I know if there are any side effects" Simon said determined

"Simon. You look ready to collapse on your feet" Dave argued

"I'm fine Dave. I'm not even tired" Simon said though the yawn that followed proved he was lying

Vinny smirked slyly and whispered something to Jeanette. Jeanette smiled and pulled Simon into the armchair with her

"At least sit down" she said wrapping an arm around him

"Fine" Simon said.

Vinny then walked over to his other side and started humming a familiar tune causing Theodore and Alvin to cover their ears

"No fair Mom!" Simon started before yawning again "That song…always…"

Simon laid his head on Jeanette's shoulder and between the Lullaby that always put the brothers to sleep and how exhausted he was, fell sound asleep

"I see where Alvin gets it" Dave praised Vinny

She merely smiled and kissed the top of Simon's head

Just then Doctor Flemming came in.

"I got the results. No side effects" he said before noticing the medical hero sound asleep in the armchair "Make sure he finds out"

"We will" Alvin promised "When can I leave?"

00000

A month later,

Everything was back to normal. Alvin wasn't showing any signs of ever having been inches from death, Simon was caught up on his sleep and his food, Vinny had gone back home, and life was back to its usual routine.

Simon was back in his lab putting up a framed newspaper clipping that explained how he had risked his own health to save his brother's life and how Alvin was the first chipmunk to survive that horrible disease.

"ALVIN!" Dave's voice rang through the house

Simon and Theodore, who was in the kitchen, sighed though this time with smiles. It was official. Things were back to normal

The End


End file.
